go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Episodes
The episodes here are referred to as "Missions". # Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble! (特命戦隊、集結せよ！, Tokumei Sentai, Shūketsu seyo!) # Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago (13年前の約束, Jū-san-Nen Mae no Yakusoku) # Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed! (GT-02アニマル、出撃！, Jī Tī Zero Tsū Animaru, Shutsugeki!) # Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination (特命と決意, Tokumei to Ketsui) # Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway! (キケンな熱暴走！, Kiken na Netsu Bōsō!) # Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh (合体！ゴーバスターオー, Gattai! Gōbasutāō) # Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?! (エース整備不良?!, Ēsu Seibi Furyō?!) # Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints! (マシン設計図を守れ！, Mashin Sekkeizu o Mamore!) # Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy! (ウサダ奪還作戦！, Usada Dakkan Sakusen!) # Mission 10: A Reason to Fight (戦う理由, Tatakau Riyū) # Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint (ねらわれたウイークポイント, Nerawareta Uīkupointo) # Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover? (変装はお好き？, Hensō wa Osuki?) # Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday (サプライズな休日, Sapuraizu na Kyūjitsu) # Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation (サバ？救出作戦, Saba? Kyūshutsu Sakusen) # Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy (金の戦士と銀のバディ, Kin no Senshi to Gin no Badi) # Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space (亜空間から来た男, Akūkan kara Kita Otoko) # Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet! (その名はゴーバスタービート！, Sono Na wa Gōbasutā Bīto!) # Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters In the Earth (地底3000メートルの共同作業, Chitei Sansen Mētoru no Kyōdō Sagyō) # Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Heracles (俺の合体！バスターヘラクレス, Ore no Gattai! Basutā Herakuresu) # Mission 20: 5 Together! Great Go-Buster! (5体結集！グレートゴーバスター！, Gotai Kesshū! Gurēto Gōbasutā!) # Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster (さらば　ブルーバスター, Saraba Burū Basutā) # Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape (美しきアバター　エスケイプ, Utsushiki Abatā Esukeipu) # Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors (意志を継ぐ者, Ishi o Tsugu Mono) # Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival (トレビアンな夏祭り, Torebian na Natsu Matsuri) # Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars! (アバターの謎を追え！, Abatā no Nazo o Oe!) # Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS (小さな強敵！司令室SOS, Chiisana Kyōteki! Shirei Shitsu Esu Ō Esu) # Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth! (暴走コンビで迷宮脱出！, Bōsō Konbi de Meikyū Dasshutsu!) # Mission 28: Beware of Chickens (ニワトリに注意せよ！, Niwatori ni Chūi seyo!) # Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace (亜空間への突入！, Akūkan e no Totsunyū!) # Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown (メサイア　シャットダウン, Mesaia Shattodaun) # Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives! (宇宙刑事ギャバン、現る！, Uchū Keiji Gyaban, Arawaru!) # Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan! (ギャバンとの友情タッグ！, Gyaban-dono Yūjō Taggu) # Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom (モーフィン! パワードカスタム, Mōfin! Pawādo Kasutatomu) # Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?! (敵はビートバスター?!, Teki wa Bīto Basutā?!) # Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Raioh! (タテガミライオー　吼える！, Tategamiraiō Hoeru!) # Mission 36: Go-Buster Raioh, Gakiin! (ゴ―バスターライオー　ガギーン！, Gobasutaraio Gakin) # Mission 37: The Black and White Bride (黒と白の花嫁, Kuro to Shiro no Hanayome) # Mission 38: Event! Ace Deathmatch (実況！エースデスマッチ, Jikkyō! Ace Deathmatch) Movies #Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊 スーパーヒーロー大戦 Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen) #Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ　東京エネタワーを守れ！, Tokumei Sentai Gōbasutāzu Za Mūbī Tōkyō Enetawā o Mamore!) #Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ vs. ゴーカイジャー, Tokumei Sentai Gōbasutāzu Tai Gōkaijā) Video Games #Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (video game) Special DVD #Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J (特命戦隊ゴーオンジャーバスターズ対ビートバスター対J, Tokumei Sentai Gōbasutāzu tai Bīto Basutā tai J) Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes